True mage last hope
by zekielliez
Summary: Zetsu is one of the more powerful mages here in tokyo. He has been asked by the mage association based in the usa to help him fight the anomaly.
1. A cold day

Chapter 1: A cold day

Japan ,Tokyo 11 november 2012.

Zetsu was walking on the street like he used to do a 5pm when class is over to go home and do his homeworks. It was a very freezy day the snow here in tokyo was forming beautifuls mountains that were proudly touchig the sky.

-Mom, im home!

-Ha Zetsu!! You are just in time the neighbours's daughter Matari was searching for you!

-Matari?I… ok mom im going to see her!

Matari was a very mysterious girl , she never talks to others and merely look at them but shes known to be very pretty with her long black hair and blue eyes .She comes from a very prestigious mage family the sotaki wich means blue sky in ancient magus language.

-Matari? You wanted to see me?

-You did quick…

-Oh yes i was very surprised that you wanted to talk to me!

-Those words made Matari blush.

-IDIOT! Dont make fun of me!

-What?!

-Never mind, a strange anomaly has been detected by the mage association and they fear that it will appear here in tokyo.

-woawww, why you telling me this?

-Im telling you this because you are a mage too so you should be a little bit more concerned…

-What, im not a mage you probably took the wrong Zetsu.

-Cut the crap! We both know here that you are a mage and we need you.

-Matari , it has been years since i didnt practice magic , my powers are probably too weak for being called magic.

-Zetsu… You were the best in magic when we were kids , what is your magic?

-Matari , you already know that if I use my time magic I can die…

-I KNOW! How could i not remember…

-If you really need me that much , call me back when the anomaly will be confirmed.

-I will Zetsu , I will

Zetsu smiled at Matari and she blushed again.

-Zetsu …will you be able to kill if you needed too?

He turned away and started to walk ,then he suddenly stops and turn back to face Matari and smile to her.

-You already know the answer...


	2. blurred night

-What a freezy night i should go back home its already 7pm!

A heavy sound , like two swords hitting each others came out of the dark street.

-What was that? Is there someone here?

He just kept walking home faster to avoid any unfortunate encounter at this moment of the day.

-Hey mage!

Zetsu was shocked , he heard behind him a manly voice that was not very reassuring.He turned back to see who was there. A tall man with blond hair and black clothes.

-Who are you?!

The man just kept smiling at Zetsu.

-I will not repeat myself who are you!

Zetsu noted that this man had a huge sword on his back more precisely a two handed sword with strange runes in it.

The tall man begin to draw his sword and looked at it with a nostalgic smile.

-What are you doing ? Said Zetsu

-Dont worry young man i will free you from this sad world trust me.

Zetsu begin to activate his magic , that asked him a superhuman strenght due to his long time without using it.

The man dashed at a bullet speed at Zetsu and laid a front slash to Zetsu.

-Time magic double acceleration!

Zetsu enterred in double speed mode and managed to avoid this hit and dashed back.

-Impressive ! Its been a long time that i didnt fight a tricky opponent like you!

This man was constantly smilling he was crazy or very confident that was the two options hat were on Zetsu's mind.

Blood droplets were running down on his lips due to his magic power.

-Damn!I have to get out of here or ill end up crushed by his unhuman strenght. If i can manage to go hyperspeed it will be perfect.

The man looked at the blood of Zetsu that was on the ground with the same smile as before.

-Oh did i pushed you to your limit little one?

-time magic! Hyperspeed!

Zetsu was moving at an incredibly fast speed and rushed at his home to get rid of that strange ennemy.

-Hahaha! See ya later little mage you are truly an oppenent worthy of my sword !

2 hours passed by and Zetsu was still amazed by this encounter. He decided to call Matari.

-Matari , i need to understand something…

-What?

-The anomaly that you talked about earlier, what is it ?

-Well you see this anomaly is a rift in the time so it basicaly means that anyone with enough strengh or magical power could pass that rift and come to our era.

-So that man was from another…

-What are u talking about?

-Hum nothing sorry I was lost in my thoughts.

-Really , you thinking ?

-Yes me !!

-Haha dont be mad ,well ill see ta tommorow at school.

-Yeah.

Zetsu was totally lost in his mid he might have faced a proud warrior from another era , but why? Why did he wanted to kill an innocent men that did nothing and the most important how did he knew that he was a mage?


End file.
